I Do
by Killuasluver
Summary: Hisoka is thinking about popping the question will his lover say "I DO"?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Prince Yo-sama as in Yoshihiro Togashi-sama

A/N:Im a pervert and excuse me for that hope you like my story its a little short but I'm just writing this to see if you ppl liked my story or not anyways hope you do and me and Hisoka are on the same team now we are both perverts so high-five Hisoka coz we are on the same team...Yea and tell me if you want me to countinue and do a next chapter and please R&Rs are always welcomed!!!Love ya ppl

* * *

I Do

It was a cloudy day, nice and warm for lovers to take a walk in the park, Hisoka who had waited for this day to finally come was walking down the street looking for the jewelry shop which he read about in the internet .He asked for directions and found it exactly where the old lady said it would be, beside the communication centre down the street.

Hisoka entered the store as he was entering he heard the bell on top of him ring once the jeweler in the store looked at him and stopped what he was doing to give his full attention to the customer .

"Good morning Sir, can I help you?"

"Mornin'…I was wondering if the package I ordered over the net have arrived."

**Ring**

"Oh..you've got to be Hisoka-san and yes the shipment arrived yesterday, give me one second."The jeweler went to fetch the package from the store room.

"Hisoka is that you? What a coincidence!"

Hisoka turned to this familiar rather unwelcomed voice, and to his dismay he saw Kururo!

"What do you want?"

"What's with the tone Hisoka? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Not really!"

"Why not?"

"Because you know why and stop acting innocent I'll never forget what you did…"

"Hisoka I already apologized like a million times what else do you want me to do? More importantly it was him who broke up with me so why should I be the one hated here?"

"Do you know why he broke up with you?"

"No I'm not really sure… "

"You CHEATED on him you sick bastard! And you say it's his fault to break up with you?"

"whatever.." sighed Kururo"…Anyways what are you doing here? Don't you say..?"

"Here sir was it that you ordered?"

"!!!"

"!!!?"

"Are you planning to propose to him?"

"No I'm not I'm just…buying a ring for my grandmother."

"But sir..that's an engagement ring."

"Hah what a luck grandmather."Laughed Kururo.

"Okay okay I'm planning to propose what's it to you, your just...a no one to him and if you ever dare and tell him..."Hisoka glared at him"Ill kill you."

"Calm down Hisoka I'm not going to tell him trust me." Hisoka paid the jeweler,took the ring and and left the store he couldn't stand breathing the same air as that went back to his appartment,it was rather silent."He must've overslept again!"he walked to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Illumi was sleeping silently"like a baby" thought Hisoka. He didn't want to wake him up but he had to because it was already 10:13.

"Illumi babe wake up."Hisoka put his hand on Illumi's shoulder and said."Babe wake up it's already 10!"

"Nnnngh.."Illumi turned to his side.

"What ngh?" said Hisoka frowning.

"Hisoka I am tired,"

"But...you promised me we were going to do IT today and 'today' finally came!"

"No...not today my back hurts!"

"But we've been dating for a long time now and we hardly ever kiss."Illumi sat upon the bed and looked into Hisoka's eyes but he realised he was shirtless then he quickly covered himself with the blanket before hisoka does anything perverted, then he said,"Do you know why we never kiss very often?Because whenever we start you get turned on and you try to slip your hand under my shirt and once...down...there..."Illumi blushed after saying this,then he countinued,"And that makes me uncomfortable."Illumi blushed even more now.

"You seem to like the sound of it don't you babe?!"Hisoka grimaced and leaned forward wanting to kiss Illumi, but Illumi slapped him,"Oww...what did you do that for?"

"Dont you ever try doing that again specially with...all thet make-up on your face."Hisoka smiled,"Okay if I Washed my face...no if I showered will you let me kiss you?"

"I might reconsider that."

"Is that a yes?"

"I guess..."

"Will you let me sleep with you or touch you?please"

"We'll see about that"

"Really?"Hisoka's eyes flashed,"I mean do you promise me?"

"It depends on how I'am feeling at that particular momment or if I wasn't busy or tired..."

"Okay okay lets just hope your ready....tonight..."after saying this hisoka smiled and leaned over and pressed his lips on Illumis',to his relief Illumi kissed him back, but he pushed him away as soon as he felt Hisoka's tongue on his lips.

"Sweet...they taste sweet this is the first time I taste your lips and are they tasty yummmy I just want your lips right now...and damn your a good kisser."Illumi frowned,"And whats so noteworthy about that?"Hisoka snickered and stood up but just as he was leaving the room he looked back into Illumi's eyes and said,"I think you know why I need your lips tonight and in case you didn't Ill tell you, because I want some sucking and licking for tonight if you know what I mean,"Hisoka smiled and added,"And if now just right now you haven't kissed me back I would've got you drunk tied you to bed and then rape you."Hisoka smiled even wider as the last two words left his lips.

Illumi pulled the pillow that was under him and threw it at Hisoka;but he grabbed it and added,"Soooooo what do you want for breakfast?because I'm in the mood to cook."

* * *

+++++++++++Countinued+++++++++++


	2. Chapter 2

I Do

Chapter 2

A/N:I'm finally done doing (publishing) "I Do" thanks to Lumi75(Hyde ;P lol) and I did some editing so its much better than the real draft I hope you ppl like it specially you Hafsa and excuse my pervertness as I said on the first chapter Hisoka and I are on the same team one more thing yuem 'We will meet again'.

Disclaimer: Prince Yo-san (love ya);).

* * *

Illumi walked past Hisoka who was singing loudly enjoying 'cooking' in the kitchen. Illumi was wearing short shorts with an oversized Gap jacket with a hood, he took a quick peek at Hisoka just to see what he was doing but as soon as he laid eyes on him a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"Hmm?!"Hisoka looked over his shoulder ,"Did you say something babe?"

"What…hehehe…are you wearing?"

Hisoka looked at his outfit," Clothes?"

"No, not that…are you wearing …an apron?"

"Oh you mean that you wear it when you cook and your cooking taste delicious I thought maybe it's a lucky charm or something."

"God your so funny hahaha."Illumi was now laughing he couldn't hold it anymore, Hisoka was surprised by the sudden change of mood and dared himself to make him laugh even more but before he could even say a word a long beeping sound was heard."What the hell is that?"

"Oh shit."Gasped Illumi," It's the smoke detector." Then he quickly grabbed a frying pan and turned the oven off, and swooped the smoke detector of off the ceiling with just one blow. Hisoka stared in amazement and snickered under his breath," What an odd change of events in the end the Uke saves the day," Illumi ignored him, but Hisoka continued," Sorry babe I ruined your breakfast, guess your lucky charm is MY Unlucky charm," as Illumi heard that he giggled and was quiet again, Hisoka then added," What would you like for breakfast?"

"Are there any eggs left?"

"No I just burned the last couple of eggs we had."

"That's fine I'll go with cereal, and don't bother I'll fix it myself," Illumi went to fetch his favorite cereal and opened the fridge looking for the milk bottle, there were two bottles of wine, four large bottles of water, and Illumi's leftover dinner from last night, but , on top of that there was NO MILK .

"Ah… seems like we're out of milk too!"

"I've got milk."Hisoka quickly answered Illumi looked at Hisoka who had a perverted smile on his face," And you know how to get it don't you?" Hisoka smiled even wider now.

"What do you mean?" Illumi asked as clueless as ever. Hisoka just grabbed him by the arm and pinned his hands to the sink ,"I bet you know," he whispered in his ear, Illumi now realized his position and what Hisoka meant he tried to struggle and break free, but too late Hisoka was already kissing his neck, brushing his lips slowly along Illumi's jaw, from his ear to his chin, back and forth Illumi trembled as he felt Hisoka's hand running down his body and just as Hisoka was about to slip his hand down Illumi's pants he quickly pushed him away , Illumi was able to stop him but not long enough for him to escape Hisoka's clutches.

"Trying to escape are we? The more you struggle, the more I want you." And with just one move Illumi was swooped of his feet, again Hisoka was all over him-his warm hands on Illumi's cold legs going up to his thighs. Hisoka pressed his lips on Illumi's , Illumi couldn't push him away this time he felt weak, he was trying so hard not to moan but he couldn't hold it anymore and let it escape his lips, and Hisoka loved it and kissed him even more, Illumi opened his mouth to speak but Hisoka slipped his tongue inside," No…mmm," Hisoka slipped his tongue even deeper, nothing could stop him nothing at, Illumi was desperate to break free , at least, in the end they had to breath!

Suddenly soft clicking sounds were heard but neither of them moved an inch or even bother to take a look, the door slammed open, and a tall thin guy entered their apartment (WTF?!) they broke free, Illumi was shocked tears starting at the edge of his eye, Hisoka was angry.

"What's going on here?!" a familiar voice called to them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" It was Leoreo he was shocked by what he had witnessed and stared blankly. Hisoka grabbed him by the shirt and slammed his head to the wall," How the hell did you get in here?"

"H-hey chill out man, I was just passing by."

"You motherfucker you ruined the fucking moment and you'll pay for that."

"Geez…I'm sorry alright…would you please let go my shirt?"

Hisoka clutched his hand but Illumi jumped in between them separating the two." God Hisoka you're so rude, are you okay Leoreo?" Illumi put his hands on Leoreo's face as if holding it," Does your head hurt?" Leoreo blushed lightly."No I'm fine…I guess." then he paused for a while then he shouted," Are YOU alright from where I saw it-it seemed like you were sexually assaulted?"

"What do I look like a perverted run-away criminal?"Illumi turned around to look at Hisoka who was glowering at Leoreo," Hisoka that's not a way to greet guests right?"

"Hey you." Hisoka pointed an accusing finger at Leoreo who looked scared by Hisoka's tone," You'd better get your eyes off his ass and leave the room because at any moment now I'll lose my temper and you'll end up leaving in a trash bag, chopped in pieces." Leoreo totally freaked out but before he could move or even have time to, Illumi slapped Hisoka so hard that his face turned to the side leaving a red mark on his cheek , then he motioned to Leoreo to leave the room while he is glaring at Hisoka.

"Go tell Killua and his friend to get ready and meet us here were having breakfast in a restaurant," shouted Illumi as Leoreo was leaving the room, and as soon as he heard the door click he turned to Hisoka who was angry yet shocked.

"You're the rudest person I've ever seen how could you treat people like that ." Hisoka looked at Illumi as if saying 'I did nothing wrong'."Don't you even start looking at me that way because I feel disgusted just by remembering what happened."

"Bab-," started Hisoka.

"Shut the crap … you'd better start treating people better or else…your going to regret it, I don't like threatening you but," Illumi paused for a second the added," I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one who needs to apologize not you, but I couldn't hold myself anymore when I saw him staring at you ass , ugh his face was full of lust, damn that perverted bastard."

"So what if he was staring at my ass? It's not that I don't mind or anything, guys did it all the time and I used to be sick of it, but now I got used to it now…"

"Who the hell dared to do that? More importantly when?"

"I dunno I cant remember and I don't care about that anymore."

"You'd better start telling me the truth or I'll really assault for REAL this time, and by saying assault I mean sexually."

"Oh yea you won't dare." Illumi now realized he made a big irreversible mistake. Hisoka pushed him towards the wall so that his back is flat against it.

"I was just wondering if you were turned on when I touched you before this bastard interrupted us, wanna know how big it becomes." And he licked Illumi's lips," Ah the sweetness, my sweetness," Hisoka paused waiting for a reaction but it came too late," You know I can feel the tension."

"Tension?"

"Yeah the sexual tension,"

"Will you please get your hand off my thighs."

"Sure where do you want me to put it?"

"A.." Illumi started to speak but Hisoka put his finger on Illumi's lips and said," Will you, for the first time let your body do the talking?" Hisoka bent down on his knees the tips of his fingers on Illumi's pants," I wanna know what it tastes like down here," and he kissed his pants his lips parted and Illumi twitched.

********************Meanwhile in the apartment just below them********************

"I saw them with my own eyes they were all over each other," Leoreo explained.

"You don't say!" Kurapika's eyes wide open even though he was just woken up.

"I swear and they were like sooo into it."

"Are you sure of what you saw?"

"Absolutely and Illumi even told me to tell you to get ready 'cuz were having breakfast in a restaurant and I guess it's their treat, anyways are Killua and Gon still sleeping?"

"How should I know? I just woke up!"

"Okay okay go wash your face quickly and I'll go check on Killua and Gon , if we hurry we might catch up and see them doing something really erotic this time."

* * *

+++++++++++Countinued+++++++++++

SOOOOOOOOOOOOoo how was it? Hope you liked it lol tell me if I had any mistakes coz I have this habit of not reading the storys after typing them and please review, your reviews are my air without them I cant live lol.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: XD Yay I'm finally done hehehe I wasn't going to submit chapter 3 any time this month but when I went to my friend's house she gave me a pencil and a paper and locked me in the bathroom and told me that I should finish it today or she is gna keep me there until I do lol oh yeah and I really should thank Penguin she inspired me lol. Love ya ppl please read and review-reviews are always welcome. Oh and one more thing as I said on the last chapter after I submit my stories I dont read them so if there were any mistakes please do tell me and thanks in advance!

Disclaimer: Prince Yo-san (will you marry me XD)

* * *

**I Do**

Leoreo stood in front of the door leading to Killua and Gon's bedroom, he stood there for half a minute or so until he finally looked at his wrist for the third time and pushed the door open. The room was so dark that Leoreo walked away from the door to allow the living room light to pass through. He could see that the T.V was switched on and was put to mute. _Even though it' Sunday they still shouldn't stay up too late, I should really tell Illumi and their grades aren't as high as before there is definitely something going on here _Leoreo thought to himself, as he walked to the window to open the black and white curtain to allow even more light in he turned around and for the first time saw that the room was an absolute mess _Has someone break in here or something?!No way it's just those two who did it! Kurapika and I went on a date last night just for an hour and they made hell of a mess!_

There was chocolate everywhere on the floor on the sofa and even on the bedding. The pillow burrowed the lamp's place for the night, while Killua wrapped his hands around the unplugged lamp and the blanket was on the floor . From where Leoreo was standing he could not see Gon; he walked around the queen sized bed just to see that Gon was lying on the floor probably he was pushed over by Killua. The Wii was on top of the bed right at the edge and any movement by Killua would have made it fall ,"How the hell did it survive the night?" chuckled Leoreo who picked it up and placed it in the cupboard, and Leoreo could clearly see that they were still wearing yesterday's clothes , and half their wardrobe was on the sofa. They didn't even touch their school bags they were at the same place since Friday.

"Teenagers,"(XD) moaned Leoreo, "It's such a troublesome stage."

"Killua, Gon wake up." Killua just moaned twisted around in his bed and was still again," Killua, your brother wants us to meet him at his place right now." Killua twisted again and sat up on his bed pushing the lamp off the bed onto the pillow, Killua scrambled to his feet and headed to the toilet "Change your clothes we are going to a restaurant … oh and wake Gon up will you?" Killua just slammed the door, Leoreo took this as a yes. Leoreo sat on the sofa in the living room and took a deep breath and looked at his wrist again ,"Oh wow just 20 minutes I really broke the record this time ."Just as the last words escaped his lips Kurapika came in, he looked around as if not certain about something then he scratched his head and ran his fingers through his blonde hair," Who were you talking to, Leoreo?" asked the puzzled looking Kurapika Leoreo hesitated a bit," I was talking to …!"

"Oh..Okay," laughed Kurapika and sat beside Leoreo who put his arm around him.

"Did you wake them?"

"Yeah."

"How long did it take you this time?"Leoreo smiled proudly and said "20 minutes."

"20 minutes!" Kurapika looked amazed," No way, but how did you manage to do that?"

"I just mentioned Illumi's name and they ran to the toilet."

"Hahaha then we'll always mention Illumi's name when waking them."

"Ye-ah," said Leoreo looking distracted and he kissed Kurapika's forehead when he hugged him.

"We'll be great parents since we have the experience right? When we get married and have our own kids I'll be the one teaching them manners and you'll be the one responsible for disciplining them. I can't wait till we get married are you thinking of marriage too?"

"No…umm…er I mean you know …umm want to you know," Leoreo couldn't think of another excuse so he said," continue studying medicine(?!)," Kurapika looked hurt and angry," Does that mean you don't love me? I thought you were planning on proposing?!Ugh get your hands off me."

"Hey, hey Kurapika come on your still young too you're a high schooler for god's sake!"

"I'm a senior," Kurapika corrected him.

"But your still a high school student aren't you?" Just as Kurapika was going to argue back Killua and Gon came dashing into the living room," Are we really going to a restaurant?"

"Yeah," answered Leoreo .

"See I told you."

"Why? Are we out of food?"Don't we have enough money to buy food? You can take my savings it will make us last a bit longer."

"Gon, honey," said Kurapika," First of all we are not broke we are just out of food 'cause someone forgot to go grocery shopping," and he glared at Leoreo—Leoreo flinched," And second of all we are never going to be broke as long as Hisoka and Illumi are together."

"Whew…that's a relief I still want my savings you know," and he smiled to himself looking pleased and satisfied then he turned to face Kurapika again," Are you sure?"

"Yes Gon I'm sure."

"Okay, lets go eat at the restaurant I'm starving."And they all laughed.

They walked along the hallway and they rode separate elevators because Gon wanted to know which elevator is faster the one on the left or the one on the right ,they left Leoreo and Kurapika alone in the elevator on the left. As they entered the elevator Leoreo remembered Doctor Fringalto's famous saying 'The first stage of a perfect relationship is agreeing with whatever your lover say no matter how wrong you think it is as long as he likes it that way'

"I'm ," Leoreo started," Thinking I'm sorry."

"What?" Leoreo paused for a second and realizing he didn't make any sense and he straight away corrected himself," I've been thinking about what you said and I think your right in the end-after you graduate and I become a successful doctor we are going to get married, and I can see a bright future ahead of us," and he smiled down at Kurapika looking into his blue eyes he could clearly see that he couldn't agree more, Kurapika stood on his toes and put his hand on Leoreo's shoulder and closed his eyes but just as they were about to kiss the door of the elevator opened and a family of 10 interrupted them," Is this elevator going down?" they asked.

"No, its going up," answered Leoreo and the doors closed again.

"So… where were we?" asked Leoreo.

"Just about to…" and Leoreo closed his eyes and Kurapika was up on his toes again and he whispered," Kiss.

"You mean French kiss."

~8th floor~ And the doors of the elevator opened but they were already heavily kissing ~Doors closing~ They pulled apart," Come on lets go," gasped Kurapika and he took hold of Leoreo's hand and pulled out they stopped at Hisoka and Illumi's room.

"Should we knock?" asked Kurapika.

"If we knocked they are going to stop doing whatever they were doing, we don't want that and if we entered just like that we'll see some hotness but Hisoka will get pissed off and we'll end up god knows where."

"But at least we will be together right?"

"But.." Leoreo stopped when he remembered 's saying," ...we will be together… your right."

Kurapika smiled," That's my Leoreo," and he looked away seeming to recall something," Oh yea how did you get in here this morning? Did you have the key or something?"

"No they left it unlocked and I was checking to see if it was really as unlocked as it looked …. And you know the rest."

"Oh man!"moaned Killua who was running along the yellow hallway to them," The elevator on the right sucks I told you we should go with the one on the left."

"Your late what happened?"asked Kurapika.

"Well," started Killua," A family of 10 asked us if we were going up I lied and said no, but it seemed that they wanted to go own I tried to fool them but THEY fooled me!" He took a deep breath," Why didn't you enter yet?"

"We were waiting for you," Leoreo said quickly, and he turned around as they heard a knocking and he saw that Gon had already knocked and was looking at him.

"What?!" he said," You were waiting for us and we are here why else should we wait?"

Leoreo opened his mouth but closed it quickly when the lovely white door slowly opened, Leoreo panicked he mustn't look into Hisoka's eyes; he didn't want to start a fight with him that's the only thing he feared, _What should I do I have to show him I'm already in a relationship._ And he took Kurapika's hand and shoved it down his pants, Kurapika's face reddened as if it was covered in red paint.

"What the fuck?" then he quickly covered his mouth, "Leoreo that's so embarrassing you shouldn't have done that."Leoreo looked at Hisoka but Hisoka wasn't looking in fact his eyes were curved and he was smiling," Welcome, come on in," he said, Kurapika froze in his place his face still red.

Leoreo waited for Killua and Gon to pass first then he squeezed between them pushing Gon to the floor and Killua on Hisoka, who kept his balance," Hey watch it old man," yelled Killua and he helped Gon to his feet. Hisoka kept on smiling and turned to Kurapika ," Are you coming?"

"Y-yes."

"Why are you blushing?" asked Hisoka.

"Im not blushing?" answered Kurapika angrily and he walked past him.

"Whatever you say."

Illumi now entered the room and sat beside Killua and held his face in his hands," How are you Killua? Why don't you come up here often?"

"I'm busy with my studies you know school and stuff," answered Killua looking for an excuse.

"Oh Killua your such a good boy," and he hugged him," But you still shouldn't forget you older brother right?" Killua nodded and Illumi hugged him even more tightly.

Hisoka closed the door and looked around the room for a certain person, Illumi was sitting between Killua and Gon on the pink sofa with black spots, Leoreo was standing beside the kitchen door holding Kurapika's hand, Kurapika was looking around the room as if searching for something he looked at the flowerless vase on top of the table then he looked at the painted pictures on the wall seeming to have taken an interest in one of them and he turned to look at the LCD T.V that was hanging on the wall and he shifted his eyes look at the red paint both on the walls and the ceiling . Hisoka looked at Illumi then at Kurapika and smiled he waited until Kurapika looked in his direction and their eyes met and he smiled to him with his flirty eyes and he gestured to him to come closer, and he did.

"I would like to talk to you," and he pulled Kurapika by the arm and took him to the hallway and pushed him against the wall he put his hands on both sides of the wall so that he is between his hands, and is face to face with him, Kurapika's heart thumped but he didn't let his fear escape to his face.

Hisoka looked into Kurapika's eyes and asked," Are you seeing someone?"

"Yes I am," answered Kurapika who stepped forward, but Hisoka smiled, and pressed his lips against his," I don't think you got my question what I meant to say is 'Are you in a relationship?'" Kurapika looked away from Hisoka's charming eyes, and smiled ," No… I'm not…. But I'm ready to start one with you if you want," Kurapika blushed as he said that.

_That was easy_ Hisoka thought to himself and he kissed Kurapika even more aggressively, and bit his lower lip Kurapika seemed to enjoy this. Hisoka saw a small figure with the corner of his eye and then he looked down and saw a little boy with big curious eyes looking up at him.

"Shoo little boy shoo." The boy didn't move an inch neither did he blink, Hisoka sighed and looked into Kurapika's eyes and then he licked his ear lobe and whispered in his ear," How about you come to my place tonight? I'll make you feel really good."Kurapika blushed and nodded.

" You can go inside now ," and he pointed to the door, Kurapika did what he was told to do and closed the door behind him.

Hisoka looked at the little boy again and went down on his knees," What do you want little boy?"

The little boy pressed his index finger on his lips and tilted his head, Hisoka smiled," You wanna know what I'm doing?" asked Hisoka," I've got and idea it'll make my babe jealous that way he would pay more attention to my needs and will do whatever I want him to do like sleep with me whenever I want It's like a dream come true I really love him and that's the only way to show him how I fell about him."The little boy smiled.

"Patrick, Oh Patrick dear where are you?" A women was calling.

" Oh there you are!" she said when she spotted the little boy who was with Hisoka," I've looked for you everywhere where have you been?"

The 40-something English woman wearing a formfitting mini dress with yellow floral print tucked her wavy, blonde hair behind her ear to reveal an "M" on the frame of her black glasses.

The little boy pointed to Hisoka," Oh thank you, thank you so much for finding my son, your such a dearie."Hisoka didn't understand English that much but he knew she was thanking him, she kissed him on the cheeks and waddled away. Hisoka was puzzled he did nothing to be thanked for or did he? He got back to the living room and said," Ok guys lets get going, Illumi and I are going together and Leoreo," Leoreo looked at him and blinked twice," You take the rest in your car we are going in separate cars because as you know my Lamborghini has two seats only."

Leoreo stared at him blankly," Will you move your ass we're already late!"

"Y-ye-s," he answered lowering his head as if he was a little boy being scolded for breaking a plate, when Hisoka turned his head Leoreo dashed out of the room and the others followed after him .

Hisoka searched himself for the key and sighed," I could've swore they were here an hour ago," he walked to the cupboard where he usually put his key and got it out and started walking across the room to the door when Illumi suddenly stopped him and said," I saw what you just did." Hisoka's leg stopped in mid-air he felt his heart beat faster than usual as if he was exercizing in the gym(XD) and for the first time in his life he couldn't read Illumi's face _Is he angry? Could he have possibly seen me but…that wasn't planned_," Hisoka?" and Illumi moved closer to him," Are you okay?"_ What?! Is it okay with him if I kissed another guy?_," Yeah I am."

"I saw what you did for that kid," _Fuck he did see us!_," You were such a gentleman," _huh?_," the little boy was lost and you found him and reunited him with his mother how sweet of you Hisoka, you proved to me that you really could change in a day." Hisoka dropped his leg," Yeah, thanks to you."

Illumi lifted his head to kiss Hisoka but he closed his eyes to early and kissed his chin," Ah…I'm so sorry," he said and he ducked his head feeling embarrassed and he turned around and walked to the door the only thing Hisoka could do was stare at his butt long enough to think that he was waving it to him, Hisoka held his breath _Fuck is that a sign is he finally giving up on resisting? Is he expecting me to do something? Does he want me to make the first move?_ Hisoka was thinking too much that he didn't notice his nose was bleeding, Illumi stopped by the door and turned around," Hisoka are you comi- Oh my god Hisoka your nose is bleeding," and he ran to him as a single drop of blood escaped his nose Illumi held Hisoka's head up to stop more blood from escaping his nose, there was no tissue around; Illumi didn't know what to do and the drop of blood was already over his lips, so he stretched his tongue at the same time Hisoka did and their tongue touched Illumi blushed,_ So he is making the first move?_

"Hisoka you go down stairs to my car I'm going to get my keys because your in no position to drive and we have to hurry the kids are hungry." Hisoka just nodded," Oh and hold your head up while I get the tissue box."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++Continued++++++++++++++++++++++++++

* * *

Whew I'm finally done with the typing what do you think? Do you ppl like it?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Ummm It had taken me a long time to finish this I didn't expect it to be as long as it is. I've had a writers block and it was kinda hard 4 me to write this whenever I want to start I feel that I don't know what to write. Oh and in the previous chapters Hisoka addressed Illumi as (his) babe what I meant it to be is babee its read like baby, and I didn't want to correct all the chapters since I'm already in the 4th, it was a mistake and I'm sorry for that.

Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi - san (I3U)

* * *

I Do

Chapter 4

"Where exactly are we going?" Illumi asked as he placed the gear handle in reverse. " French cuisine," Hisoka answered trying to pull a French accent. Illumi pulled his leg from the brake and the car slowly started to move," Its called Crêpe," Hisoka continued," They are well-known for their pancakes. The place is usually crowed at this time because it closes at noon.""Umm..but why French? I mean from all kinds of food why'd you choose French?"

"It's your favorite, Isn't it?" Hisoka said through a stuffed nose. _**Favorite?!**_ It was the only thing it reminds him of now is Kururo. Illumi took a moment to gaze at the blue sky and try to form shapes with the clouds; he tried to remember his past life with Kururo …Soon a flash back struck him. There was just one particular day he could never forget even though he tried hard to," Why did you do this?" Illumi murmured lost in thoughts, Hisoka didn't hear him due to the loud music but he did see his lips moving a though that he was singing along too.

***Flash back~Illu- P.O.V~***

Kururo and I have been together for almost 3 years. We moved in together after 9 months of dating, I never had time to date before Kururo so he was my first. I moved in to his apartment—it's something I regretted doing- it wasn't as big as I expected, and he wasn't as rich as I expected too. He wasn't my type --so to be accurate he was the one who approached me and Man did he look rich!—I wasn't attracted to him since the day I met him, but I was attracted to his so-called wealth. I decided to stick with him thinking he would (in a few years) hit the jackpot. But soon enough my view of him changed.

I've been taken up with my assassin work, Father has sent me many requests through the mail an I have been busy ever since, I didn't take a break, never did and never will. One night I came in late because most of my work had to be done at night, late at night. Anyway the lights were out and the door was locked, I thought perhaps he worked in late.._**again?!**_ I switched on the lights, and found lots of empty beer cans scattered on the floor. Even though I was tired I unconsciously started to pick them up. To my surprise I found that they were even more than last time.

_**I hope he is asleep**__, but before _I can think about it or even blink, I found him standing right behind me. "Illumi," he called my name, his tone gave me a terrible fright. I turned around to look at him," Where were you?!" he shouted. I could clearly see he was hot under the collar," Cuddling with other boys again?"he pulled the syllables in the last two words which made them stand out. I didn't answer neither did I have the intention to do so. He pulled the collar of my shirt exposing my neck and shoulder to the cold air surrounding us, and he put his hand on my neck. At first I didn't know what he was doing but I did realize... soon enough.

He quickly unbuttoned my shirt slowly studying my body through the process. "What's this!" he shouted if he had added more words to this sentence I would have fainted from his intoxicated breath. He squeezed my hand and brought it up to my face nearly breaking my bones. I looked at it and he pressed harder particularly on one finger; there was a red bump on my middle finger it was obviously a mosquito bite and not what he thought it was unfortunately he was to wasted to realize that. I wanted to laugh but I was too terrified to, I wanted to speak but again I was too terrified.

I was surprised when I felt him loosen his grip on my hand. I didn't look at his face but I did look at his feet as he started walking away, I noticed he was still wearing his shoes. He slouched in the sofa, spreading his legs wide enough for a child to sit in between. I tried hard to not lift my head but my will power was overpowered by his existence. "Come here," he said tapping the space between his legs. I briskly walked to him without even wasting time to hesitate or think about it. I looked down at him when our eyes met --when he knew I was looking at him—he started to rub the bulge between his legs. I knew what he wanted but I was worried about the timing _**Now!? **_Ignoring that thought I kneeled down on the floor and just as my knee touched the cold surface the muscles on my leg began to twitch. He struggled to undo his pants, so I kissed his hand and he let go allowing me to take control. I drew down his trousers along with his boxer without much effort.

I have always been amazed by the size of his manhood, and I always fail to hide it 'cause every time he notices that he gains more confidence which elongate the sex. I can't say that I have ever enjoyed having sex with him as long as I can remember. My first time experience with this sexual intercourse was extremely painful, first he was drunk second he was too, big too painfully big for a virgin and a first timer like me.

I looked down at his member which was very much erect, I chuckled through pursed lips wondering how long he was at this state I cleared my head, wetted my tongue and got to business. I held his hardened member in place and began playing with his twin balls, he rested his head on the sofa when he felt my lips on the tip of his length. I ran my tongue along the length sliding it up and down, stopping every now and then to circle the tip. I knew he likes it that way but he didn't moan in pleasure this time.I opened my mouth and pulled it in not taking the whole length, it's not that I can't it's just because he likes me to start slow. I felt him harden even more in my hands every time I bobbed my head.

I didn't see him coming; but he did in my mouth I coughed hard before I finally swallowed the salty mixture, there was no warning no expression he just came – okay maybe I missed the expression from where I was I could only see his chin – I thought he'd passed out so I started coughing again to make sure and to catch his attention. He looked at me seeming alarmed, and he shifted his eyes down my body, then he just put his hand on my shoulder and tilted his head to rest it on the sofa again. _**What was he looking at?**_ I looked down, noticing I still had my shirt on, so I took it off – I didn't want to stain it—as I held it in one hand and traced the veins that started popping out with my tongue.I slid it down to his balls, opening my mouth to suck them.

I held it firmly in my hand and stroked the limb. I was ready for him this time. When I felt he was coming I backed off quiet a distance to receive the load. My stroking became faster and felt my… my… well, myself getting harder by every stroke. I unzipped my pants when I realized I wasn't wearing the most comfortable clothes for this maybe because I didn't expect my punishment to be this?... Was I considering this as a punishment?! I wasn't enjoying this neither was I suffering from it. I wonder why my body reacted the way it was.

I felt him squeeze his grip on my shoulder, as a simultaneou reaction to this I turned my head slightly to the side, and he came again, all over the right side of my face. I looked at him. He didn't look back. I got hold of the nearest piece of clothing to wipe it off… which turned out to be his boxer." Kururo," I said he turned his face to my direction," I'm sorry." It didn't look like he was looking at me; it was as if he was looking through me.

I closed my eyes for a fraction of a second when I felt this stinging pain on my stomach. I opened my eyes and found myself on the carpet three feet away from my original location. He was walking towards me. I was baffled by what had happened, my brain ran blank, I imagined it holding an 'Out of Order' sign. He hauled me to my feet, and I felt pain again not knowing the cause of it. I then realized he had hit me, caught be sheer surprise I fell hard on the concrete floor. I clutched my stomach in agony and closed my eyes shut as I felt pain in every part of my body. I heard the sound of his footsteps coming closer. I opened my eyes. He ruthlessly rolled me over to face him, and kicked my hands away from my stomach. My vision was blurry at that moment, I couldn't see very clearly so I closed them again. I wanted to clutch my stomach as the pain began accumulating, but something was on the way, I opened my eyes to check it out only to see that he had his foot on my naked chest, and he was increasing the pressure as the seconds passed. I tried to push his foot away but I felt powerless. I could hear all twelve of my ribs screaming for mercy, screaming from the excruciating pain that was laid upon them. It was getting hard to breath.I felt like time had stopped, I felt that countless hours has passed until he finally removed his foot. I gasped for air as I rolled myself to lie on my stomach in case he would decide to step on me again.

"Will you tell me.." he whispered in my ear," Who you slept with this time?"

"N-n-oo," I started to stammer I could feel my lungs shrinking it was hard to speak," O-o-ne."

He stepped on my back and leaned closer to my ear," Slut." He whispered again after he kicked me on my side. I blacked out. When I woke up the next morning I was lying in a small pool of dried blood, my body covered in bruises. Dried blood was covering my face all over and he wasn't any where in my sight of vision. I tried to remember what had happened, he kicked me, hit me, slapped me, raped me, stepped on me, verbally abused me and banged my head on the wall but I still loved him, it was just a misunderstanding.

***Flash back~ end ~***

"Babee…?"

"......"

"Are you okay?"

"......"

"Your sweating all over!"

"......!"

I shook my head back to reality. I turned to look at the source of the sound…_** Oh yeah I'm with Hisoka now**_. He took a tissue paper and wiped the sweat on my forehead, I pushed his hand away." Hisoka." I pleaded," Don't" I felt my face twist to form a frown. He smiled and leaned to kiss me on the cheek I let him, but it only lasted a second before I pushed him again. He laughed and I did too. _**I'm glad I didn't tell him the real story behind the break up.**_

* * *

+++++++++++Countinued+++++++++++


End file.
